


The Art of Persistence

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anti-Valentine's Day Remus, Design Engineer Sirius, Falling In Love, Hopeless Romantic Sirius, Humor, Lupus, M/M, Music, Online Dating, Past Child Abuse, Radio Host Remus, Sirius pretends he's hard but he's just a soft boi, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, dating app, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet on Bumble. Sirius is a hopeless romantic at heart, even if his tough guy exterior may say otherwise. Remus is a bitter human who hates the commercialized holiday but is looking for love as well. Sirius wants a date for the holiday but Remus is refusing any dates until after. Force, meet immovable object.“The art of love…is largely the art of persistence.” – Albert Ellis, Psychologist





	1. January 31st

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH SIRIUSLYGREYEYED FOR THE PROMPT!!! I wanted a cute fluffy v-day fic idea and she totally came through.

January 31st

Remus wrinkled his nose as he swiped through Bumble. How come everyone seemed to be so desperate? Oh, maybe it was because they were on a dating app trying to find love or a shag? Remus was looking for love, not a shag. Maybe he was just as sad and desperate too and didn’t want to admit it. But the last two people he talked to seemed amped up about Valentine’s Day and he wasn’t interested. He hated the holiday and refused to date anyone before the day just because they don’t want to be lonely on a commercialized night. Remus just assumed he would be dumped the next day or soon after.

Then he stopped on an image of a man with a big dog. Not just any man, no. This man was beautiful. He had dark wavy, black hair with stormy grey eyes. His jawline and cheekbones could probably cut diamonds. His lips were pink and pouty and looked absolutely perfect for kissing. Outwardly he was perfect, and then he read his bio:

 

> _Sirius, 30_
> 
> _I’m a design engineer at Potter International. I spend my free time with Snuffles (my dog) going on walks. I play rugby and footy on the weekends. I’m also a hopeless romantic. You can totally make fun of me for that. I’m looking for someone who loves to have fun but also is very happy with a night in. Oh, and I’m trans because people seem to care about that and I just want to put it right out there. Don’t message me being a dick, please._
> 
> _Height: 5 ft. 9 in. Workout: Often Education: Masters, soon be to going for my Doctorate Drinks: Socially Smoke: Just quit! Pets: 1 Dog Looking for: Serious relationships (ha, serious) Kid: Don’t have any, would like someone day_

Really, the bloke was probably a catfish. Who on earth was that handsome and smart and funny? This was all too good to be true. Using this rational thought, you would think Remus would have swiped left but no, he swiped right. To his surprise, the app indicated that they were a match. Yes, he had to be a catfish, because there was no way someone like him would be interested in Remus.

One minute later, his phone pinged with a notification that he had received a message from Sirius.

Sirius (17:01): I noticed you have a bit of a record collection.

OH AND NOW HE LIKED MUSIC? Great, Remus wondered if one of his mates was having him on. There was no way this person was so perfect. How was this even possible?

Remus (17: 05): I do. Look, can you just be real with me and tell me if you’re a catfish or you’re like Frank or something?

Sirius (17:06): I’m not sure if I should be offended or thrilled you think I’m too perfect to be a real person?

Sirius (17:06): I’m real. There’s no other Sirius that I know of you so can look me up. Sirius Black.

Sirius (17:07): I could ask the same thing you, you know? You’re a bit of all right yourself. You like music. You work for Hogwarts Radio. You’re so compatible with what I’m looking for it’s insane.

Remus laughed and rolled his eyes. This really couldn’t be real. Could it?

Remus (17:08): I’m real too. Remus Lupin.

Sirius (17:09): AH! You do the midday show. You have amazing taste in music.

Sirius (17:09): Sorry.

Sirius (17:09): Just fanboyed. I don’t think you want that in a date?

Remus (17:11): I mean, if you want to talk to me about music, I’m fine with that. Just don’t wax poetically about my voice.

Sirius (17:13): Noted.

Remus (17:14): Not that this is where it’s going but I want to put it out there bc I’m upfront… I’m not going on any dates before Valentine’s Day.

Sirius (17:16): Why?

Remus (17:18): It’s commercialized bullshite.

Remus (17:18): Don’t want to be dumped the day after.

Sirius (17:23): Oh… okay… we’ll see.

Remus laughed and shook his head. What on earth was he trying to say?

Remus (17:24): We’ll see?

Sirius (17:26): I bet I can convince you to go on a date with me before or even on Valentine’s Day, Remus Lupin.

Sirius (17:27): Not in like a weird stalkery way either. I will romance you properly from a distance and not be strange.

Remus, knew that Sirius would never succeed. If Remus was anything, it was stubborn. It used to drive his parents mad when he was a kid and not it drove his mates and co-workers mad. So, he decided to let Sirius give it a try. If the bloke got weird then he’d just block him… and possibly get a restraining order.

Remus (17:29): I have an iron will. Give it a try. If you are weird, I’m blocking you.

Sirius (17:30): Deal! So, tell me a little about yourself.

So, Remus did just that. There was no issue with chatty in a friendly way with Sirius. Who knows, maybe it could be something after Valentine’s Day.

***

Sirius knew he was smiling stupidly at his phone as he read the last message from Remus. They had just spent the last hour and a half chatting about the basics and getting to know one another. The other man was witty and sarcastic. Sarcastic enough that Sirius could hear it over the phone. Not to mention he was tall with caramel colored hair, green eyes, olive skin, freckles and dimples. DIMPLES AND FRECKLES. He also loved music, he worked on a popular radio show. Sirius felt like he was going to die of happiness.

Remus (19:34): I need to eat now. I’ll talk to you later. I hope you don’t become a stalker or catfish because you are pretty good to talk to.

“Why are you so fucking happy?” Reg asked, coming into the living room. He was still wearing his checked pants but must have ditched his the chef shirt he wore at the high end bakery he worked at because he was in a grubby t-shirt.

“I’ve been talking to someone for the last hour and a half. I have a crush.” Sirius held his phone to his chest.

“You’re such a hyper-romantic.” Reg took a seat on the sofa. “Please don’t go and get your heart broken again, huh?”

“He’s dated a trans man before. He’s pansexual.” Sirius liked that fact very much.

“That’s good but so wasn’t Benjy but he didn’t break your heart for that reason.”

“I know, I vividly remember that he cheated on me.”

“Nick left you to go on some year long yoga journey or some shite and ended up staying in Thailand.” Regulus listed off another ex. “Fucking Lockhart was just a damn git.”

“Must with go through every single ex-boyfriend?”

“I’m just saying, that you don’t do very well in the romance area even though you can’t help but falling in love.”

“Love is all about persistence.”

“You sound like a stalker,” Regulus snorted. Sirius didn’t appreciate that two people have insinuated this in the last few hours. He wasn’t stalking anyone nor did he want to put Remus in a situation that he didn’t want to be in.

“It’s a new mindset I’m trying,” Sirius insisted. “If you want something then you have to try hard at it, right? I’m not saying that I need to be persistent with Remus—”

“Remus?”

“The bloke I was chatting with.”

“Right, so you’re not being persistent with him?”

“Well, I am but not like to the point where he thinks I’m like that guy on that show You.” Sirius shuddered at the thought. “He doesn’t want to date yet, not until after Valentine’s Day. I told him I could convince him to date before that.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“By being sweet and persistent and showing him I’m not just trying to get a date for the day.” Sirius said as if it was a no brainer.

Regulus huffed a breath and rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever. As long as he’s not into yoga, going to cheat on you, or a total fucking arsehole then I’m sure you found your soulmate.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “You know you already found love with Charlie so you have no right to talk shite about how I am going through single life.”

“I should be able to talk shite about it because I found my true love.”

“You didn’t find him, he started working for you which is weird.”

“Bugger off,” Regulus stood up. “I’m having something to eat. Want dinner?”

Sirus nodded.

During dinner Regulus didn’t bring up his dating history or Remus at all and they ate in peace. Regulus told Sirius about the romantic weekend he was planning for Charlie, though. Sirius was jealous. He loved Valentine’s Day because he loved romance but he never had a good one. They were always let downs but he didn’t let himself get down about it. At least this year he could occupy himself with Remus. He hoped that Remus would want to go out with I’m on the night.

As he laid down in bed later that night, he thought about what Regulus said, “as long as he’s not into yoga, going to cheat on you, or a total fucking arsehole…”. He grabbed his phone, which had been put on his nightstand to send a message to Remus.

Sirius (22:03): Hope I don’t wake up but was talking to my brother… Can I ask you a couple of things?

Remus (22:04:) sure.

Sirius (22:05): are you into yoga? (NOT A WEIRD THING)

Remus (22:05): No, I am not into yoga.

Sirius (22:05): are you a cheater?

Remus (22:06): No.

Sirius (22:07): are you a total fucking arsehole?

Remus (22:10): I prefer sarcastic dick.

Sirius (22:10): I like sarcastic dicks, so that’s fine.

Remus (22:12): What’s with the questions?

Sirius (22:12): My brother was just reminding me of my exes.

Remus (22:13): I get the other two but… YOGA?

Remus (22:13): What’s that have to do with anything?

Sirius (22:14): V weird hippy type that broke my heart. Amazing in bed. Went off one year long tour. Wrote me that he found true love and happiness in Thailand and was never coming back.

Remus (22:15): Dear god.

Sirius (22:15): Tell me about it. Any terrible exes for you now that we’re here?

Remus (22:17): No, not really. Mostly just drifted apart or we knew we weren’t mean to be. I never really dated much until after uni.

Sirius (22:18): At least you’re not sporting a long list of bad exes your brother likes to wave in your face from time to time with his bloody perfect relationship.

Remus (22:19): Ouch

Remus (22:20): I don’t really date partly bc my sex drive is… wonky? I don’t think I’m demi but I could be. But I have an AI that can affect my sex drive.

Sirius (22:20): AI?

Remus (22:24): Autoimmune disease. Lupus. I’m okay right now. It’s just a pain in the arse to date with that in general.

Sirius frowned. He had heard of Lupus before but didn’t know much about the specifics. He was going to have to read up about it so he could understand Remus a bit better and what he had to deal with.

Sirius (22:26): Thank you for answering those odd questions.

Remus (22:27): No problem. You’re still not strange enough for me to block you. Just an FYI.

Sirius (22:27): Thank god. I was worried about the ???’s

Remus (22:28): Don’t be.

Remus (22:28): I should get ready for bed.

Sirius (22:29): Talk to you tomorrow.

Remus (22:31): Goodnight, Sirius

Sirius sighed and rolled over with the phone in his hand. He had a crush on Remus Lupin and he had only been messaging him for the last few hours. Regulus was right, he was a hopeless romantic. He hated that part of himself somedays. Sirius hoped that Remus wouldn’t make him hate it.


	2. February 1st-February 4th

**February 1st**

Sirius looked at the clock on the wall and pulled out his phone. He hurried along to get to his Hogwarts Radio App up before the noontime show started. He occasionally listened to the station because Remus and Alice had brilliant taste as well as good chemistry. Now that he had chatted with Remus last night (and received a Good Morning text!!) he knew he was going to tune in much more regularly.

“Good noontime, all,” Alice’s voice chirped just as Sirius hit play. “Bleeding cold out today.”

“Least we’re not in the states. -55 degrees Fahrenheit in some parts I saw on the map. I think that’s about -48 degrees Celsius,” Remus’ voice was so smooth. Sirius bit his lip and gripped pencil between his fingers.

“He did that math in his head, ladies and gentlemen. Don’t get too excited though, Remus has a new love interest.”

Sirius perked up even more. He didn’t think that they would talk about him. He wanted to know what they had to say.

“I told you not to bring this up.”

“Oh, come on! Hi admirer! If you’re out there listening just know Remus is a bitter human. I believe that love will thaw his cold heart at one point. I hope it’s you because, damn you’re hot.”

Sirius blushed as Alice declared this on a popular radio program. This also meant that Remus was talking about him. It seemed like he was talking about him in a good way too.

“He probably is listening but I think he knows that. Anyway, let’s go back to talking about the cold for a little while. They’re doing some pretty cool experiments.”

“I am talking about the cold — your heart!”

“You know, maybe we should play some music. Here’s Hozier’s newest, Sweet Music,” Remus said then the Irishman’s vocals came streaming through Sirius’ phone.

Sirius (12:05): Listening. I’m interested in the cool experiments.

Remus (12:06): Oh god

Remus (12:06): Sorry about Alice. Told her not to bring it up.

Sirius (12:07): It’s okay. It was a good laugh. Have a good show? Broadcast? I don’t know, have a good one!

Remus (12:07): Thanks

A little later, Remus and Alice were actually talking about the strange things the weather was doing or letting people do. James came looking a little harassed. He had just had a meeting with investors so he was sure that it had to do with that. “Are you eating?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said looking at his phone. “Sure.”

“Listening to Remus, are we?”

Sirius felt himself blush, damnit. Why did he have to get like this? “I am, in fact.”

“You’re so adorable when you crush.”

“Fuck you, you git.” Sirius said, straightening up. He loathed being called adorable. “Can we go eat?” He shut off his app and pocketed his phone.

“Sure, can I see his picture?” James raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Sirius sighed and opened his app. He pulled up his favorite picture Remus had on there. The man was sitting on a ledge overlooking what Sirius thought was Florence. He was laughing with his nose all wrinkled up. “That’s Remus.”

“No wonder you’re smitten,” James said. “Come on, I’ll buy lunch and you can moan about how amazing he is.”

When they got to the Thai place across the street they were sat quickly for lunch. James asked him again about Remus and Sirius shook his head, “I honestly did not want this to happen. I mean, I do want to fall in love but I’m very sick of flinging myself into crushes. I don’t want to get my heart broken again.”

“He’s interested, right?”

“Seems so. I mean, I told you about how I’m told him I could change his mind about dating me before Valentine’s Day and he didn’t run away.”

“That’s very true. I don’t get why you’re obsessed with dating on the day.”

Sirius huffed a breath and fiddled with the side of his menu, “No one has ever wanted to do anything for me on the day. Most of my boyfriends have broken up with me before the day.” Out of all the people he had dated, none of them ever really wanted to or cared to do anything for Valentine’s Day. Now, this should have made Sirius say no to Remus but Remus didn’t want to date him before the day so he wasn’t just used in desperation. Sirius was desperate but he would never use anyone just for a date on the day. He wanted it actually to mean something.

Hopefully, if they made it then Remus wouldn’t mind celebrating the day.

***

Sirius (17:18): What’s your favorite music then?

Remus (17:18): Depends on the day

Sirius (17:19): I loved punk and classic rock growing up. I’ve added other interest since but those genres are still my favorite. Drove my parents mad.

Remus (17:20): Top 10 Songs of All Time? Your favorites. Things you always have on heavy rotation. Don’t be pretentious about it Doesn’t need to be in a particular order

Sirius (17:20): LOVE THIS

Remus (17:21): How about this… we both make our list and when we’re done we let each other know we’re done then we send it at the same time.

Remus (17:21): Great. Go.

Remus (17:35): Ready?

Sirius (17:38): Why is this so hard? Few more minutes.

Remus (17:38): Okay. It is hard.

Sirius (17:45): All right. Ready.

Remus (17:45): Go

Remus (17:46): 1. Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe  
2\. Getting Better by The Beatles  
3\. Step by Vampire Weekend  
4\. The Rover by Zeppelin  
5\. Bad Religion by Frank Ocean  
6\. Everything Now by Arcade Fire  
7\. Love On Top by Beyoncé  
8\. Pavement Tune by The Frames  
9\. To Be Alone by Hozier  
10\. Leave My Body Florence + The Machine

Sirius (17:46): 1. Keep Yourself Alive by Queen  
2\. I Wanna Be Your Dog by The Stooges  
3\. In the Light by Zeppelin  
4\. Liability by Lorde  
5\. Dead Flowers by Rolling Stones  
6\. Smash It Up by The Damned  
7\. Curious by Hailey Kiyoko  
8\. Movement by Hozier  
9\. Love on Top by Beyoncé  
10\. Moderation by Florence + The Machine

Sirius (17:47): BEYONCÉ???

Sirius (17:47): I’m dying. Florence in the 10th spot. I love her sooo

Remus (17:47): The compatibility

Remus (17:47): Do you like Curious because the serious lyric?

Sirius (17:48): I’ve been exposed

Remus (17:48): Like puns?

Sirius (17:48): I make name puns all the time.

Remus (17:49): That’s fantastic, siriusly

Sirius (17:49): I wish I could be mad @ you for that

Remus (17:49): You probably are now interested in me

Sirius (17:50): You could say that

  
***

**February 4th**

“How is the bloke you’re chatting with?” Alice asked as they sat in their office having tea before they went on air.

Remus and Sirius had spent the weekend messaging one another. They traded songs and movies. Remus spent the weekend listening to and watching Sirius’ suggestions. Sirius had good taste in things it seemed. Even stuff that Remus wasn’t fully interested in, he didn’t hate it.

“He’s fine,” Remus took a sip of his milky tea. He had been texting Sirus that morning about the Weird Sister’s new album. Sirius thought it was a little bit too melancholy but was into it because they were so talented. Remus thought it was perfect.

“Can we not talk about him on air today?”

“Got a lot of tweets about it,” Alice laughed, swiveling her chair back and forth slightly.

“Me too,” Remus rolled his eyes because he really didn’t like his whole listener base knowing about his personal life.

“Fine, I’ll keep it off the air.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you going to go on a date with him any time soon?” Alice asked. “You’ve been chatting with him for a few days and seem happy about it.”

Remus did like Sirius well enough to go on a date with him but he was still sticking with his plan to not date until after Valentine’s Day. Actually, the whole weekend following it too. If Sirius didn’t want to wait to see him then they weren’t meant to be and that was fine. Except maybe it wasn’t.

“No, I’m holding out until after Valentine’s Day.”

“That means you’ll be waiting about two more weeks!”

He shrugged, it didn’t bother him too much. “Can we change the subject? Do you mind if we start off with Moderation by Florence + The Machine today?”

***

Sirius (12:06): You started off with Moderation?

Sirius (12:06): I’m dying a little right now.

Sirius (12:06): If you didn’t realize it, I have a terrible crush on you and this has made it worse.

Remus (15:30): Sorry, just saw this. Glad you liked the song.

Remus (15:31): Florence is a goddess, seeing her in July

Sirius (15:31): Jealous

Remus (15:31): Might be able to get you a ticket through the station

Sirius (15:32): You are killing me

Remus (17:15): Sorry, got pulled into a meeting then had to do some planning with Alice.

Sirius (17:15): It’s okay, I’m alive.

Remus (17:16): Good, I’m very glad you are.

Sirius (17:17): I was wondering if I’ve achieved the ability to contact you off of the app?

Remus (17:18): I think so.

Sirius (17:19): Okay… can I call you later? Maybe after dinner?

Remus (17:20): Yes, you may.

***

Looking at the time, Sirius felt his heart rate pick up. He wasn’t sure why calling Remus was giving him so much anxiety. They had been talking for days now.

Sirius took a deep breath then tapped on Remus’ contact and went to call him. After two rings Remus’ smooth voice answered the phone, “Hi there, Sirius.”

“Remus, I would say it’s nice to hear your voice but I already knew what it sounded like.”

“I feel like that’s cheating but I am glad to hear yours. It’s good to put the puzzle together.”

“I like that I’m a puzzle,” Sirius said and Remus let out a breathy laugh. “By the way, it’s not cheating, your voice is out for the public to hear.”

“It’s not very fair then, is it? You have a nice voice, it should be out there for the world.”

Sirius grinned and sat on the edge of his bed, “The flattery.”

“Its honesty.”

“So, how was your day?”

“Fine, I had a meeting which was just so fun,” Remus said sarcastically.

“Aren’t they just? Why can’t meetings be fun?”

“Then would we really enjoy our time outside of work? Or even enjoy work outside of them?”

“Probably not,” Sirus laughed and flopped on to his back. “Anything fun tomorrow?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment before work, so I’m going to be bled dry.”

Sirius cringed a little, “Sorry. Do you have to go a lot, to the doctors?” He had spent Saturday morning looking up information about Lupus and it didn’t sound pleasant at all. He wondered how hard it had hit Remus.

“I go regularly. It’s every few months as long as I’m doing all right but if something is wrong, it’s a bit more frequent than that. I’m assuming you Googled Lupus to make sure I wasn’t going to die?”

“Possibly.”

“I’m not dying, any time soon that I know of at least. I have good days and bad days. Sometimes I might have to back out on plans.”

“That’s okay, I understand to some extent,” Sirius paused. “Hormones can be annoying and all. I also get them taking all your blood.”

Remus snickered, “I used to hate getting my blood drawn, suppose I’m used it by now.”

“It never really bothered me. I like watching them do it.”

“Oh god, I’m not that used it. I have to lay down still.”

“That’s so cute.”

“I am not cute,” Remus attempted to sound mad but there was some fondness in his voice.

“We could go on a date by getting our labs together.”

“I’m going to have to pass that one up.”

“Damn, I’ll have to come up with a better idea for our first date then.”

“I’m sure you have far better things you’d like to do with me. I hope you do, at least.”

“I can think of a few.”


	3. February 6th - 9th

**February 6th**

Remus (23:03): I can’t stop sneezing.

Sirius (23:03): NO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE SICK

Remus (23:04): I’ll let my body know that.

Remus (23:05): It’s not listening. Dying.

Sirius (23:05): You’re certainly not allowed to die before we go on a date.

Remus (23:05): I’ll try to survive until the 18th.

Sirius (23:06): THE 18TH????????????????????????

Remus (23:06): Valentine’s = The Whole Weekend

Remus (23:06): Your brother is going on a weekend getaway. Frank and Alice are celebrating Saturday.

Sirius (23:07): So, you still don’t want to date me before the 14th?

Remus (23:08): I like you, Sirius, a lot. We talk all the time. I’ve never texted someone so much in my life but I’m still not going to date you before Valentine’s Day.

Sirius (23:08): Well, I’ll just continue to be my charming self and you won’t be able to stop thinking about me.

Remus (23:09): I’ll try to contain myself.

Sirius (23:09): I am offended by this sarcasm.

Remus (23:10): Not sarcasm. Sometimes, it’s hard not to think about you.

Sirius (23:10): Naughty

Remus (23:10): Purely innocent, I assure you.

Sirius (23:11): Yeah, right

Remus (23:12): I certainly don’t think about kissing your perfect lips or touching you smooth skin or running my fingers through your hair or anything of the like.

Sirius (23:12): REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

Remus (23:12): Sorry, I’m blushing furiously right now

Sirius (23:13): Me too but in a good way.

Remus (23:14): We are not sexting. I shouldn’t have done that.

Sirus (23:14): We won’t if you don’t want to.

Remus (23:15): Call me old fashioned but if I’m going to shag you, I’d like to do it in real life and not just tell you about it. We can do that later.

Sirius (23:15): I don’t mind that at all. Just a pity we have to wait so long.

Remus (23:16): Maybe it will make it even better.

Sirius (23:16): Oh, I don’t think waiting is going to make a difference. Though, I’ll be more than ready to go at that point if you keep flirting with me

Remus (23:17): I’ll stop flirting then

Sirius (23:18): Please don’t do that either.

Remus (23:18): I won’t

Sirius (23:19): Anyway, do you feel like you’re coming down with a cold?

Remus (23:19): Maybe

Sirius (23:19): You should go to sleep

Remus (23:20): That’s a good idea. I’ll talk to you tomorrow

Sirius (23:20:): Take care. Drink some herbal tea. Sleep well.

Remus (23:20): Thank you Sirius

***  
 **February 7th**

“What are you doing this Saturday midmorning?” Sirius asked Remus. They had started calling each other when they were both on their way home from work. Remus liked the new habit in the short walk from his work to his flat.

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything but sitting around. Maybe reading a book.”

“You want to come to my footy match? It’s at an indoor place. Me and some of my mates go out for lunch and a pint or two after usually.”

Remus frowned as he crossed the street. He wasn’t sure what to answer. He and Sirius had been chatting for a week now and he was dying to meet him in person. The only issue was, he didn’t want to break his resolve on dating until after Valentine’s. “I told you we’re not dating until after the holiday weekend.”

“It’s not a date! You’re coming to watch me play so you can be impressed by my athletic prowess then we’ll get pints with other sweaty men and women and a few of their partners.” Sirius offered, laying it on thick. “You know you want to see my legs in some tiny shorts. I've got a great arse.”

“You’re a narcissist,” Remus said dryly.

“I know,” Sirius paused. “Look, you don’t have to come. I don’t want you to feel like I’m making you come on a date. I’ve made it a week and you haven’t blocked me just yet.”

“Very true.”

“So, if you want to come, you can decide. I will not take it as a date, just like a meeting. It might be nice and if you want you can bring some friends. I’m sure Alice would love to meet me.”

“Oh, she would so love to meet you so she can talk about you on air but she’s busy that day.”

“That’s too bad but I thought you forbid that,” Sirius laughed.

“I did,” Remus spoke as he got to his building. “She’s sure I’ll change my mind at some point.”

“But you’re stubborn.”

“I know and she knows that too but she thinks people want to hear about my life.”

“They probably do,” Sirius sounded as if he were smiling.

“You only want to hear about my life because you’re trying to get in my pants,” Remus took the stairs up to his flat slowly.

“That and I’m beginning to fancy you.”

“Only beginning to, sure.” Remus laughed. “I’ll think about coming. Don’t get your hopes up, though.”

“I won’t,” Sirius said the Remus sneezed. He was feeling better. The cold didn’t seem to be lingering much but he still kept sneezing. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“Drink some fluids.”

“I have been. You’re a bit of a mother hen, you know?”

“Can’t have you getting too ill before we meet. Especially if you come to see me on Saturday.”

Remus sighed, he was fairly certain that he was going to show. Seeing Sirius in person was far too tempting.

***

Remus (23:00): Top Ten Sexy Time Songs?

Sirius (23:01): I like doing these list but SEXY TIME SONGS?

Remus (23:01): What else can we call it?

Sirius (23:01): Sex Jams

Sirius (23:02): Mood Makers

Sirius (23:02): Shagging Songs

Remus (23:02): These are all terrible

Sirius (23:03): Making a Spotify playlist named “Sexy Time Songs” and dedicating it to you

Remus (23:04): Christ

Sirius (23:05): All right, let’s go

Sirius (23:15): I liked this one. I’m totally making this playlist and I will include yours. Ready when you are.

Remus (23:18): Okay. Go!

Sirius (23:18):1. I Wanna Be Adored by Stone Roses  
2\. Intro by xx  
3\. Can’t Get Next To You by Al Green  
4\. Moonage Daydream by Bowie  
5\. Love On the Brain by Rihanna  
6\. I Wanna Be Yours by The Arctic Monkeys  
7\. I Want You (She’s So Heavy) by The Beatles  
8\. Lucky Strike by Troye Sivan  
9\. Fallingforyou by The 1975  
10\. Ribs by Lorde

Remus (23:18): 1. Retrograde by James Blake  
2\. Talk is Cheap by Chet Faker  
3\. Intro by xx  
4\. I Wanna Be Yours by The Arctic Monkeys  
5\. High For This by The Weeknd  
6\. Two Weeks by FKA Twigs  
7\. Island by Wet  
8\. Skin by Grimes  
9\. Hannah Hunt by Vampire Weekend  
10\. Warm On a Cold Night by HONNE

Sirius (23:20): I’m fanning myself right now.

Remus (23:21): I will be disappointed if we ever have sex and you don’t break out this playlist.

Sirius (23:21): I’m making rn…while I do… do you have any piercings or tattoos?

Remus (23:22): I have a frenum piercing. I also have a waning moon tattoo on my forearm with some other forest imagery. I want another tattoo but I’m not sure what.

Sirius (23:26): I’m sorry, but you’re killing me right now. Give me a sex

Sirius (23:26): SEX

Sirus (23:26): OMFG SEC

Sirius (23:27): You have a frenum piercing?

Remus (23:27): Yes.

Sirius (23:27): I’ve never shagged anyone who had a gentile piercing. I’m very interested.

Remus (23:28): Oh good, I’m turning a deep red right now. What about you?

Sirius (23:30): Canis major tattoo on my left pectoral. Various succulents and flowers on my sleeve. I have my clit pierced. It helped me claim my body, if that makes sense.

Remus (23:30): Total sense.

Sirius (23:31): We’re even compatible even with our genital piercings.

Remus (23:31): I need a shower. A cold one. I also should get to sleep.

Sirius (23:32): …. Sure, “sleep”

Sirius (23:32): Goodnight, Remus

Remus (23:33): Goodnight, Sirius. Sleep tight

***

**February 9th**

“What if he comes?” Sirius asked Marlene and Charlie as the stretched out on the pitch, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. They were the earliest. Dorcas and Regulus were sitting on the bleachers to the side with coffee in hand chatting happily. “What if he doesn’t come?”

“What one would be worse?” Charlie questioned him.

“Not coming but if he comes, Reggie is going to drive him absolutely mad I think.” Sirius pulled his hair back into a messing top knot. He had been telling Marls that he had invited Remus to come to see them play their weekly pick up game the other night and Regulus had overhead. Reg generally used Saturdays to sleep in and relax but when he heard Remus might be joining them, he made plans to accompany his brother and boyfriend to the game.

“Regulus would never purposely ruin your relationship,” Charlie said then paused. “No, wait, if the guy was a jerk and hurting you then yes he totally would ruin that. He wants you and Remus work out, he even said it to me.”

“Wow, Reg has a heart? Who knew?” Marlene scoffed as James and Lily arrived at the pitch.

“He’s a good brother who cares for Sirius,” Charlie rolled his eyes as Gideon, Fabian, Fleur, Tonks, and Bill arrived right behind the Potters.

He tried not to get disappointed as more of the group that always came for a game arrived and Remus didn’t walk through the door. He knew that he shouldn’t have pushed it with Remus. The man didn’t want to date before Valentine’s Day and Sirius have probably gone too far with this one.

“Let’s get started,” Tonks said as the door opened to the field one more time.

Sirius’ eyes quickly went to the entrance to see Remus walking in with another man. He was a bit shorter than Remus with sandy blonde hair. The man was looking at the pitch with a big grin then he elbowed Remus and went to point. Remus rolled his eyes and batted his hand down. “Remus, Remus came,” Sirius said and Tonks, Marlene, Bill, Charlie, and Gideon all looked over

“Shite, he’s hot.” Bill said.

“Excuse you,” Tonks elbowed him. “Fleur and I are more than enough for you.”

“True,” Bill chuckled. “Go say hi to him.”

“Really, we’re going to wait even longer now?” James complained.

“Bugger off,” Sirius threw up two fingers at him then jogged over to Remus, who was about take a seat on the bleachers close to Lily, Fleur, and Dorcas. He was taller than Sirius had expected, even though he knew his height. Sirius came up to his shoulder. He still looked just as perfect as he did in pictures, if not more.

“You came!” Sirius did not like how he felt completely uncool. He was always cool but Remus seemed to send him straight to being all gooey and dopey. He didn’t mind.

Remus laughed and nodded, “I did. This is my mate Peter, by the way.”

“I — well — I — I’m so happy you came. Both of you.” Sirius felt like a moron. He was much smoother than this.

“He talks better than this, I swear,” Lily said and shook her head. “I’m Lily by the way. This is Dorcas and Fleur. Our significant others play on the team.”

“And I’m Regulus, his brother,” Reg said brightly as he moved over to join them.

Remus greeted them all, as did Peter. Sirius bit his lip, “I should go—”

“Play, yeah, they’re looking a bit antsy,” Remus nodded in the direction of his friends and acquaintances. “Good luck,” he stood up and wrapped his arm around Sirius. “Have fun.”

“Thanks!” Sirius practically squeaked as Remus squeezed him before letting go. He didn’t want Remus to let go, he liked the feeling of his warm body against him. Sirius also enjoyed how he smelt. He tried very hard not to bury his face into the crook of his neck.

Sirius smiled at Remus one more time then jogged back to the pitch. He was very very screwed.

***

Remus enjoyed watching Sirius play the pickup match of football. His legs and arse did look nice in those shorts. They were perfectly muscular, as if he was carved from ivory. His stomach was too because Remus happened to catch a glimpse when the other man pulled up the hem of his shirt to wipe his face a couple of times.

When he wasn’t ogling Sirius’ body like a perv, he was chatting with Sirius’ mates. They were all nice and Remus could see why Sirius would be friends with them. Regulus was also hilarious. He seemed to be very protective of his older brother but could crack a good joke to lighten things up. Peter also got on with the group, which was good because if he didn’t then Remus would worry because Peter liked everyone.

After the game, the people who played went off to shower and the spectators went off to the pub across the way. He couldn’t wait for Sirius to arrive and kept watching the entrance as he chatted with Peter after they had ordered some things to snack on and a round of drinks for everyone.

Sirius came in with a smile on his face wearing tight jeans and a grey t-shirt with a plaid shirt over it. His hair was still up in a messy bun but he was wearing glasses. “I didn’t know you wore glasses,” were the first words out of his mouth when Sirius came to stand next to him. He wasn’t complaining because he looked adorable in them.

“Reluctantly. One of my contacts fell out and I couldn’t find it anywhere. Normally I don’t let blokes see me in my glasses until we shag.” He winked.

“That happens pretty quickly,” James deadpanned and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Bugger off, you twat.” Sirius didn’t sound like he had much malice in his voice.

James laughed and Lily shook her head.

Thankfully, Remus and Sirius clicked in person just as much as they clicked over the phone. Remus was partially worried about it. They chatted the whole afternoon, occasionally joining in with the conversations around them. It made Remus nearly ache to go on a date with him. He still wasn’t willing to break his stubbornness yet. If they were meant to be, they could perfectly be after another week.

“What are you doing after this?” Sirius asked as they sat in a booth away from everyone. “I’m not asking you on a date, just wondering.”

“Going over to Alice and Frank’s. They’re having their engagement party.” Remus moved his hand on the table to brushed his finger across Sirius’ knuckles. He wanted to put his hands all over Sirius.

“So, you still don’t want to date yet?” Sirius pouted a little.

“No, but I’m happy we met,” Remus smiled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, but I want you to know that I’m not going to back off after Valentine’s. You’re amazing, Remus.”

Remus wished he could just accept the date and he wasn’t a stubborn arse. He didn’t want to ruin it with Sirius, so he hoped the other man could understand where he was coming from. He didn’t want to be let down. “I’m sorry again.”

“Don’t be, as long as you go on a date with me as soon as it’s all over.”

“I will, I promise.” Remus grinned then glanced over his shoulder. “If we weren’t being stared at by your bother, James, Lily, and Peter then I would definitely snog you right now.”

Sirius’s cheeks pinked, “You’re very much a tease.”

“I promise to make it up to you.”

“You better.”

***

  
Sirius (23:45): I’m so glad you came today

Remus (23:45): I’m glad I came too. I think really fancy you, Sirius

Sirius (23:45): I really fancy you too, Remus


	4. February 10th - 13th

**February 10th**

Last night, Sirius had gone to bed pretty happy but this morning he woke up rather grumpy. He looked at his phone then wrapped his hand around his coffee mug. Sirius wanted to call or text Remus but he wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to see the other man now but there was no way to ask him to do anything without it seeming like a date. All he wanted was a bloody date with Remus.

For the last week and so many days, all Sirius could think about was the other man. All his thoughts went right to him. Now, meeting him, it only made things worse. Sirius was sure Remus would give in after meeting him in person but no, he was still stubborn. It was also horrible that Remus wouldn’t date him on or before Valentine’s day weekend. Sirius understood why for the most part but he thought that Remus would trust him by now.

“You’re looking sad for someone who was just so madly in love yesterday,” Regulus came into the kitchen with Charlie trailing behind him.

“It’s nothing,” Sirius shook his head then took a sip of his coffee.

“You’re sad because you can’t get Lupin to date you before Valentine’s Day.”

“Excellent guess,” Sirius huffed a breath. “I’m just going to have to wait.”

“That’s too bad, you two seemed to hit it off yesterday,” Charlie sat down next to him at the small table.

“We did, I guess I’m just not—”

“Persistent enough,” Regulus finished for him.

“Good enough?” Sirius shrugged and spun his phone on the table. He didn’t know what else he needed to do or be for Remus to agree on a date. Hell, it didn’t even have to on Valentine’s. He’d settled for Tuesday night. Okay, that was a lie, he wanted a Valentine’s Day date.

“Sirius, don’t do that,” Charlie shook his head.

“You’re amazing, Si, and Remus will realize that soon enough. He probably already has realized it, actually.”

“He’s head over heels for you,” Charlie pointed out. “Why don’t you tell him that it would mean a lot to you?”

“He doesn’t want to go on a date, so I’m not guilting him into it.” Sirius thought that would be worse than anything. He wanted Remus to see all the good things and decide to date him, not hear a sob story.

“It’s not guilt, it’s the truth.” Regulus opened the refrigerator.

“I’ll live. It’s just another Valentine’s Day at home alone,” Sirius stood up, and grabbed his phone.

“Sirius, please don’t get mopey,” Regulus called out as his brother walked down the hall.

That was too late because Sirius was all ready to wallow in some self-pity. He had promised himself not to get too upset if Remus didn’t want to date before Valentine’s Day. Of course, he was lying to himself even though Remus was upfront with him from the start. The other man wanted nothing to do with Valentine’s Day for various reasons and the best one was that he didn’t want to get dumped right after.

The main issue Sirius was having was that Remus didn’t trust him enough to know that he was not going to drop him once the holiday was over. Remus was nearly everything Sirius was looking for. They were so compatible it nearly hurt at times. Sirius couldn’t get Remus to see that Sirius really did care for him, and that was frustrating.

After rolling around in bed for ten minutes, he gave up on trying not to think about Remus and texted him. Maybe he would feel better after they talked a little. Who knows, Remus might have changed his mind overnight. That was highly doubtful because Remus Lupin was a stubborn arse.

*******

Sirius (10:04): All right, Remus?

Remus (10:10): Little hungover

Remus (10:10): I drank for like half the day yesterday

Sirius (10:11): Lots of water

Remus (10:11): Not as young as I used to be

Sirius (10:13): Top Ten Love Songs?

Remus (10:14): Let me shower and eat then I will totally do that. I’ll make it while I’m eating.

Sirius (10:15): Great.

Remus (11:00): I have my list. Ready when you are.

Sirius (11:05): Ready. Go!

Sirius (11:05): 1. First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes  
2\. As The World Fall Down by David Bowie  
3\. Something by The Beatles  
4\. Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
5\. Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones  
6\. Tungs by The Frights  
7\. Love Song by The Cure  
8\. I Want You Around by The Ramones  
9\. You’ve Got the Love by Florence + The Machine  
10\. Oh! By Sleater Kinney

Remus (11:05): 1. First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes  
2\. Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
3\. Do I Wanna Know? By the Arctic Monkeys  
4\. Can’t Believe The Way We Flow by Jame Blake  
5\. Maybe I’m Amazed by Paul McCartney  
6\. Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees  
7\. I Love How You Love Me by Neutral Milk Hotel  
8\. Your Song by Elton John  
9\. My My My! By Troye Sivan  
10\. You’re The One by The Black Keys

Sirius (11:07): Maps and First Day of My Life, we match

Remus (11:07): You have a nice list.

Sirius (11:08): You have some very romantic ones on there for someone who is not romantic.

Remus (11:08): It’s not that I’m not romantic

Remus (11:08): I’m just not interested in being hurt after Valentine’s Day

Remus (11:09): Plus, I would like to show my love for my partner all the time, not just that day

Sirius (11:09): You never just want to throw yourself into whimsy and have some fun and be romantic just for the sake of some holiday?

Remus (11:10): No, I guess I haven’t been given a reason to yet

Sirius (11:10): Well, I’ve failed my mission

Remus (11:11): We’ve only been talking for about two weeks now. I’m not saying it won’t ever happen…

Sirius (11:12): I understand

Sirius (11:12): I wish I could have changed your mind though. We could have had a good date.

Remus (11:12): I know

Sirius (11:13): Going for lunch with Charlie and Regulus in a bit. I’ll talk to you later

Remus (11:13): Okay

 *******  
**February 12th**

Remus finished eating dinner then stared at his phone. He felt like Sirius hadn’t been texting and calling him as much since they had met on Saturday. Their texting had been spotty, which was a big change from the days before when Remus felt like he couldn’t put the phone down.

It was possible that the honeymoon period was over. What a strange thought because they only met once and hadn’t even been on a proper date. It wouldn’t be the first time something sizzled out over the phone before he got too far with things. Sirius probably realized that Remus was a cynical arsehole who was too stubborn to deal with.

Instead of worrying himself, Remus decided to give Sirius a phone call. It was better than sitting around and wondering what was wrong. He liked to deal with the problem head on if he could.

Thankfully, Sirius picked up the phone after three rings. “I missed you today. I feel like I didn’t hear from you much.”

“I’m sorry, just tired,” Sirius sighed. “How was your day?”

“Fine, you?”

“Okay,” The other man cleared his throat. “I’m assuming you’re not calling because you changed your mind about Valentine’s Day?”

Remus grimaced, “No, I have not.”

“That’s fine.”

“It doesn’t sound very fine, Sirius.” He began to pace in the pace in front of his bed. “I told you—”

“I know what you told me, Remus and I told you I could change your mind. I didn’t, I lost and you can continue to be bitter about a holiday that has never done anything to you but exist.”

After furrowing his brow, Remus tried to gather his thoughts. Things didn’t sound good, so Remus had to ask, “Sirius, are you sure that you want to date after this?”

The pause on the other end of the line made Remus’ heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. He didn’t want to ruin this with Sirius. “Look, I’m not saying we’ll make it a year but if we did, would you celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

“Sure, yeah,” Remus said. He didn’t like the commercialization but if it was something his partner wanted to do, he didn’t have an issue with it.

“So, you wouldn’t make me pretend like I hated the holiday too?”

“Of course not.”

“Then sure, I’ll date you after the 18th.” Sirius didn’t sound too interested in it.

“Sirius, why does this holiday mean so much to you? I don’t — I want to understand.”

Sirus let out a long sigh, “Look, I’ve never had anyone care about me enough to want to celebrate or be my valentine. I’m sure it all stems from my horrid childhood,” Sirius paused and Remus frowned. Sirius had glazed over some abuse in his childhood when they talked the other day. “All my past boyfriends were shite and I’m just looking for someone to make me feel special. I know it’s all commercialized bullshite but it’s cute and fun and sweet and — I don’t know. I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

“I’m sorry, Sirius.”

“It’s — it’s whatever. I wish that you could trust me enough to know that I wasn’t going to hurt you after this. I thought we hit it off.”

“We did,” Remus said, running a hand through his curls.

“I’m sorry if it sounded like I was guilting you.”

“No, you sounded like you were honest. I believe you.”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about this all night. I’m exhausted and I want to relax.”

“Sirius I—”

“Goodnight, Remus.”

“Yeah, um, goodnight.” He said then the line went quiet.

Remus closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. He had royally screwed this one up. To Remus, Sirius was practically perfect. Now, Remus was going to blow this all apart because he was stubborn? He needed to do something about it.

How on earth does one make things up to a person they fancy? Thankfully, it was Valentine’s Day and tacky shite Remus would usually stay away from was available everywhere. He only needed to put a few things together and then, maybe, Sirius would feel better.

 *******  
**February 13th**

Remus (7:10): Morning! Have a great day. I know your meeting is going to be dead boring but I have faith you’ll survive.

Remus (11:45): I’m going to start the show off with Maps.

Remus (15:30): Did you listen to the show? I played First Day Of My Life for you and a few others. I wanted to ask you something. Hope you answer soon.

Remus (15:35): I feel like you’re ignoring me? I have something to tell you. I know our last conversation was a little rough at the end but I want to say sorry and ask you a question.

Sirius (15:45): Busy day. Sorry. Talk to you later.

Remus (15:45): Okay, please do call.

Remus (17:05): Tried calling you but went to voicemail. Call me when you’re free, please.

Remus (19:21): Sirius, please answer your phone

Remus (20:15): I feel like a stalker but I haven’t talked to you all day. I know you’re alive, Charlie posted a story on Insta and you were in the background having your dinner. You looked kind of tired.

Sirius (22:57): Not feeling well today, sorry. Taking shower then relaxing.

Remus (22:58): Please answer your phone, Sirius, I want to talk

Remus (23:02): Okay, I’ll stop. I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you and I hate how upset you sounded last night. I trust you Sirius, I do. I know you’re not going to blow me off after the holiday. I’m an idiot and I hope you can forgive me one day. Call me when you’re ready, okay? I want to tell you something.

It looked like Remus’ efforts were all a little too late.


	5. February 14th - 15th

**February 14th**

Sirius wanted very much to forget about Valentine’s Day for once and for all. He wanted it all to be meaningless. Sirius didn’t want to be at work. He wanted to be at home, in bed, pretending that he didn’t continually fall for people who broke his heart. He didn’t want to let himself care for it any longer because even Remus, who seemed to be exactly what he was looking for, couldn’t give Sirius something so simple. He was going to have to get over it.

Maybe after Valentine’s Day he could try to date Remus but it stung. It shouldn’t have. He knew Remus’ thoughts from the start, it wasn’t sprung on Sirius. Who did Sirius think he was trying to make Remus feel a certain way about something that he didn’t like? At the same time, he didn’t want to date Remus because he probably was never going to want to celebrate and be romantic. It was possible he wouldn’t even want to do this after they’ve been dating.

Those thoughts all disappeared when he walked into his office and saw his desk. Sirius thought he was in the wrong place for a moment because it didn’t make any sense to him. It was covered in at least four dozen red roses and one yellow rose in large vases. On his chair was a big fluffy teddy bear and a box of chocolates. It was as if all his Valentine’s wishes had come true. Sirius nearly started to cry as he reached for the card that was leaning against the vase of one of the flowers.

> _Sirius,_  
>  _I was trying to contact you yesterday because I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and I wanted to give you the best Valentine’s Day anyone could ever have. I care about you more than I care about my own stupid ideas about the holiday and all the other rubbish I’ve talked about. I know you’re not going to leave me high and dry after._
> 
> _Hopefully you love the roses. I gave you the one yellow one because that stands for apologies according to the florist. Tonight, please be ready to go out to eat at 7. I managed to get us reservations at The Burrow, I’ve never been but I’ve heard only good things. I’ll meet you at your flat. I’m looking forward to it._
> 
> _Your Valentine,_  
>  _Remus_

Sirius laughed and wiped a hand over his wet cheeks. He reached for his phone and immediately called Remus. He didn’t think that ignoring Remus for nearly a full day yesterday would result in this. He assumed the man might offer something in apology, not every single Valentine’s Day clique there ever was.

“Good morning, Sirius,” Remus answered in a peppy tone.

“You’re bastard!”

“You sound happy about it?”

“I — Remus, you didn’t have to.”

“I know but I couldn’t let the day be a let down. I don’t want to be like all those other blokes.”

Sirius sniffled, “You’re not. I was just being a twat myself about it all.”

“No, I was being the stubborn git, Sirius. You didn’t force me into wanting to do this for you. I wanted to do this for you because I like you. I don’t want to lose you and I want you to have a kickass Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re — you’re already better than any other boyfriend I’ve ever had. You were to begin with. I thought you were going to break my heart with today.”

“I couldn’t.”

Sirius sighed, “I can’t wait for our date tonight.” In a blink of an eye his whole day had done a complete 360*. How could Remus do this?

“I can’t wait either.”

“I feel like I should calling in ill tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah? Thinking you’re going to get lucky or something?”

“I don’t fancy rushing out the door. You go into work later than I do.” Sirius grinned to himself. He could use a mental health day, he hadn’t had on in a while. James would give him shite but he had no impending deadlines to meet at the moment.

“Very true,” Remus snickered. “I’m still amazed how confident you are that that is where the night is going to go.”

“Of course that’s where the night is going to go. Have you read our texts?” Sirius said hopefully.

“You’re probably right.”

“Don’t worry, I’m never out and I may be best mates with the boss’ son.”

“Good old nepotism,” Remus chuckled.

“Okay, I need to do some work now in order to be out tomorrow. I’ll text you when I’m on my way over?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Thank you Remus.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m looking forward to this too.”

They bid each other goodbye then Sirius hung up the phone. He picked up his giant teddy bear and sat down in his seat, setting aside the chocolates. This was going to be a long day to get through but he was in a 100% better mood.

*******

Renting the car was probably too much but he was pretty sure that Sirius enjoyed being extra. He seemed very much the type. Remus didn’t have a car himself and he thought that it was a sweet thing to do instead of walking or taking public transport. Plus, he’d get to snog Sirius a little on their ride home, he was sure.

Remus was thankful that Sirius seemed to forgive him quickly. He didn’t want the other man to be upset with him when Remus was withholding something they both wanted because he was a stubborn git. It wasn’t fair to either of them. Finding out Sirius’ reasoning behind it all made Remus want to give it all to him. Sirius deserved to be cared for and shown some love and appreciation.

Once he arrived that Sirius’ flat, he got out of the car and went to go retrieve Sirius. He walked up to the door of the old but beautiful building and rang Sirius’ flat. A moment later, the man opened the door looking ridiculously handsome. Remus could barely comprehend the other’s beauty for a moment.

“More flowers?” Sirius laughed as he took the bouquet of sunflowers.

“They made me think of you,” Remus kissed him on the cheek as Sirius took the flowers.

Sirius blushed, his cheeks turning pink. “Should I put them in water?”

“Sure, I’ll wait here.”

“Don’t trust yourself coming up, darling?” He winked.

“No, actually,” Remus laughed.

Sirius nodded before turning to go in quickly. Remus waited near the car, hands in his pockets as he waited for Sirius. The other man didn’t take very long to come back down, even being a little out of breath when he came to stand in front of Remus with a grin. “You rented a car?”

“I did,” Remus opened the door. “Your chariot awaits.”

“You’re so ridiculously cheesy. I love it.” Sirius laughed then slid into the car.

Remus planned on being as cheesy and romantic the rest of the night.

*******

Sirius sighed as Remus pulled him closer to deepen his kiss. They were now back at Sirius’ flat after a wonderful dinner. It was as romantic as Sirius wanted with candles on the table and holding hands. Sirius felt like he was wanted by Remus. It was everything he needed in his life and so much more.

The waiter had interrupted them mid-snog at the very end of dessert and Remus thought it was probably a good idea to head home. They ended up deciding on going to Sirius’ flat because it was closer, and Sirius didn’t have his glasses on him. He didn’t fancy sleeping with his contacts in. The last time he did that, it didn’t end up too well. Plus, Regulus was already away on his long romantic weekend.

“Do you want to slow do?” Remus asked, pulling away and sitting back against the sofa. His cheeks and neck were flushed, his lips kiss swollen. Sirius was sure he looked somewhat similar. He could also feel his hair was halfway out of the bun he had it in.

“No, do you?”

Remus shook his head, “We have been talking for two bloody weeks. It’s not as if we just met. I know you have your clit pierced.”

“I know you think about kissing my beautiful neck,” Sirius moved to straddled Remus’ thigh. “I also know how much I appreciate what you did today. I couldn’t believe it when I walked into my office.” He shook his head.

Sadly, he didn’t manage to bring all the roses home with him so he had just one vase but the teddy, chocolate, and sunflowers were also sitting in the middle of his dining room table. He never got any Valentine’s gifts before and wanted to cherish them all as much as he could. He hoped on Monday he’d go back to the office to find the roses left still in good condition.

“I was trying to hit all the cliches,” Remus rested his hands on Sirius’ hips and pressed his leg up as he pushed Sirius down.

Sirius rocked his hips then gave out a little noise of pleasure. “You did and it made me so happy.”

“Thank god,” Remus pulled him back in for another kiss as Sirius moved against Remus’ strong thigh.

They made out like that for sometime until Remus’ hand found it’s way into Sirius’ trousers and pants. He slid two fingers between Sirius’ folds then groaned. “You’re so wet,” He said, slowly dragging his fingers up.

Sirius only let out a moan in response. He wanted much more of that. Remus drew his fingers in a slow circle over Sirius’s swollen clit. The other man drew Sirius into another kiss and continued to work torturously slow with his fingers. Sirius had been turned on since they were snogging in the car and was desperate to climax.

Trying to remember how his fingers worked, Sirius fumbled with Remus’ button and zip on his trousers. He paused as Remus carefully pressed one finger into him. Sirius pulled back from Remus’ lips to kiss at his neck. He gained some composure and finally wrapped his hand around Remus’ thick, long cock. He ran an experimental thumb over the two metal beads just under the glans. The other man moved his hand out from Sirius’ pants and gripped his hips again. “Let’s go to your bed, huh?”

“Yeah— yes,” Sirius said, already moving to get off the sofa.

Remus laughed then followed him towards the bedroom. They quickly undressed each other and soon Sirius was on his back with Remus between his legs. Remus’ tongue was moving just as his fingers had a few minutes before — slow and torturous but so delicious. Sirius moaned and arched his back wanting more of everything.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Remus said, looking up at Sirius.

“What?” Sirius looked at him quizzically. Now didn’t seem like the time to pause and have a conversation.

His thumb drew across Sirius’ piecing, “I changed the bead of my piercing yesterday to red because it’s cliche and I thought you’d like it and—”

“And mine’s red too,” Sirius laughed and put his hand over his face. He had changed it before the date because it felt appropriate.

His laugh was soon cut off when Remus’ tongue did something fantastic. The other man’s long finger slid into him as his tongue swirled around his clit. He wanted Remus to go down on him every single day. If he did, Sirius wasn’t sure he’d ever get out of bed.

After a few minutes of Remus’ mouth and fingers on him and in him, Sirius felt an orgasm crash over him. He arched up, putting a hand on Remus’ head to make sure he kept doing what he was doing. Remus continued to tease him with his tongue as Sirius rode out his climax, moaning and gasping.

Remus pulled away and moved up to kiss Sirius, “Condoms?”

“There,” Sirius said, running his hands down Remus’ back. “Don’t you want—”

“Right now all I want is to be inside of you. You can return the favor later if you fancy.”

Sirius didn’t say anything, he just watched Remus lean over to rummage through his bedside table. Sirius ran a hand up and down Remus back. “Got enough vibrators and toys?”

“Never enough,” Sirius smirked and Remus laughed while he grabbed a condom.

Remus moved back on top of Sirius and pasted a few kisses on his neck then sat back. He cock was probably jutting up. Sirius felt his mouth water thinking about it.

“Let me,” Sirius sat up and took the condom from Remus’ hand.

“Sure,” He smiled, his eyes full of lust.

Sirius opened the wrapping then leaned forward. He leaned forward and sucked the head of Remus’ cock into his mouth. Remus moaned as Sirius bobbed his head up and down quickly a few times. He stopped to let his tongue play over Remus’ piercing a few times before pulling back. He easily rolled the condom on to Remus while kissing his lower abdomen. Sirius wanted Remus inside him just as much as the man wanted to be it seemed.

After giving him a few quick strokes, Sirius flopped back on to his back and smiled up at Remus. “Ready when you are.”

Remus laughed as he used his hands to make Sirius open his legs a little further before moving between them completely. Remus took himself in his hand then rubbed his cock against Sirius before pressing into him. Sirius reached up to pulled Remus closer to him so he could feel him all over him and inside of him. Sirius knew he was falling terrifyingly fast for Remus but it didn’t really feel scary. It felt good, just like the feeling of Remus all around him.

Once Remus began to thrust his hips in and out, Sirius knew it wasn’t going to take either of them very long. As Remus moved his hips quicker, he raised two fingers to Sirius’ mouth and told him to, “suck”. Sirius did as told, coating Remus’s fingers in his spit. When Remus was satisfied he removed his fingers and began to move his fingers against Sirius’ clit again as his hips thrust at a fast pace.

With that, it didn’t take much to push Sirius over the edge once again. Sirius came first, clawing at Remus’ back. Only a few pumps of his fist later, Remus’ orgasm rolled over him.

Soon enough they were a pile of sweaty, happy limbs. “So, that was bloody fantastic,” Sirius said, still breathing heavily.

“I guess we’re just compatible in every important aspect.”

“Thank fuck,” Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek.

Remus yawned and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Goodnight, Remus.”

“Goodnight.”

*******  
**February 15th**

Remus yawned and rolled over. He knew he needed to get out of bed, shower, have breakfast, go home to change and then head to work. Or something like that order soon because he did have to work. That was seeming like a big struggle because Sirius was currently scrolling on his phone next to him looking as beautiful as he did the night before.

“Morning,” Sirius grinned and set his phone aside when he noticed Remus was awake. He was wearing his tortoiseshell framed glasses, which Remus loved. “My internal alarm doesn’t let me sleep in much.”

“It’s fine, I need to get up to get to work.”

Sirius pouted, “Can’t you take the day off?”

Remus laughed, “No, who knows what Alice could say on the air about that. What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, what were you thinking?”

“Do you want to come over? We could do a movie night and order in.” Remus offered as Sirius rested his head on his chest.

“That’d be lovely.”

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair, “I need to get up and shower.”

“Okay,” Sirius groaned a little, sitting up. “I can make you breakfast while you’re at it. I’d offer you clothes so you didn’t have to run home but you’re a bit too tall.”

“Thanks,” Remus kissed him quickly. “I’m already looking forward to tonight.”

“I’ll bring glasses. Maybe not a change of clothes, I like wearing oversized things.”

“Brilliant.”

Sirius went to go get out of bed but paused for a moment and looked at Remus with a grin, “I’m glad you changed your mind.”

“I was an idiot before. You’re worth me throwing away my stubbornness.”

“I know I am,” Sirius wink and got out of bed.

Remus watched him dress, thinking how absolutely stupid he was for not dating Sirius for the whole two weeks they had been chatting.


	6. Epilogue: 2 Years Later - February 14th

**2 Years Later**

Sirius (15:03): Top Ten Songs To Play At Our Wedding. Go.

Remus (15:08): Give me until 5, will you? Busy with work.

Sirius (15:08): Fine. Just dreaming about wedding planning and avoiding my work.

Remus (15:08): Of course you are, love you

Sirius (15:09): Love you

Remus (17:05): Ready?

Sirius (17:06): GO!

Sirius (17:06): 1. First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes  
2\. You’ve Got the Love by Florence + The Machine  
3\. Can’t Help Falling In Love cover by Kina Grannis  
4\. Love On Top by Beyoncé  
5\. I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick  
6\. Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
7\. Hey Ya! By Outkast  
8\. Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen  
9\. Something About You by Lucius   
10\. It Had To Be You by Frank Sinatra

Remus (17:06): 1. First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes  
2\. Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
3\. Maybe I’m Amazed by Paul McCartney  
4\. My My My! By Troye Sivan  
5\. At Last by Etta James  
6\. Wannabe by Spice Girls  
7\. Movement by Hozier  
8\. Love On Top by Beyoncé  
9\. Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe  
10\. Shining Star by Earth, Wind & Fire

Sirius (17:07): I can’t wait to marry you

Remus (17:07): I can’t wait to marry you.

*******   
**February 14th**

“When we started chatting, Remus was so set on not dating me before Valentine’s Day. I told him I’d change his mind with my charm… and I did, even though I think it was less about my charm and more about how he felt bad for me,” Sirius laughed and Remus rolled his eyes. “Now, our anniversary is going to be on February 14th for the rest of our lives and he’ll never be able to escape the cheesy romanticism of it all.” All their guest laughed and Remus kissed him on the cheek.

“We’re so happy that you’re all here to celebrate with us! Let’s have some fun!” Sirius finished then Love On Top came on, filling the reception hall with Beyoncé upbeat tune. Their friends and family joined them on the floor to dance as he gave the microphone to the DJ. Remus took him by the hand then spun him around the dance floor.

Their wedding day was everything Sirius now-Lupin-and-no-longer-Black had dreamt of. Remus was even the one to suggest the wedding date of Valentine’s Day when he had proposed the year before on February 15th.

Of course their relationship wasn’t perfect, no relationship was perfect. But this was a relationship where Sirius knew that even when they struggled, the work they put into it would matter. Remus loved him completely and unconditionally and Sirius felt the same way.

They were now dancing to At Last and Sirius has his head resting against Sirius’ shoulder. “Are you happy?” Remus asked.

“I’m so happy,” Sirius lifted his head to look at Remus. The man’s hazel eyes were sparkling in the fairy lights strung up around the room.

“Thank god you’re a persistent sod, who knows where we would have ended up.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “If you remember correctly, I stopped being persistent.”

“Yes, love, but you’re the one that got me there with all that persistence. I love you, Sirius Lupin.”

“That sounds nice. I love you too, Remus Lupin,” He sighed before leaning in to kiss his husband.

Valentine’s was going to be his favorite holiday for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@marlenemckinn](https://marlenemckinn.tumblr.com)


End file.
